


Dismissal

by gleefulmusings



Series: Odds and Ends [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the tone of voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismissal

Simon watches when Mal is unaware, too consumed with his   
captainship and soothing frayed nerves. He has spent so  
much effort trying to protect River, but now,  
watching Mal with Inara, Simon wonders how  
will he protect himself? Mal turns,   
sees him staring. Gives a  
polite smile that doesn’t   
reach his eyes.  
“Doc.” _It_  
 _hurts_.


End file.
